When We Dance
by It'sNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Blaine presses his case to Kurt during the reception for Will and Emma's failed wedding (Ep 4:14, "I Do"). Kurt belongs with him, not with the guy he's "sort of dating in New York." Slightly canon-divergent.


_A/N: Set during ep 4:14, "A Wedding." A quick, two-sentence reference to sex, but nothing graphic._

 _"I'm sort of dating someone in New York."_

When Kurt spoke those words, Blaine brushed them off – in the moment. Of course, at that particular moment, with Kurt's weight upon him and the taste of Kurt on his lips, Blaine would have brushed off just about anything Kurt said, so long as it meant that Kurt would lean back down and return to kissing him breathless. Looking back, he wasn't sure exactly what reply he'd given, but he recalled something about it being okay, about Kurt's relationship not being exclusive, and that he may have dropped the vile phrase "bros helping bros" at some point. That part was a little fuzzy, erased by the memory of Kurt's tongue lapping into his mouth as Blaine grasped at the back of Kurt's shirt.

Later, however, the words repeated in his head. He knew he had no hold on Kurt. Their breakup had been traumatic and painful. For a time, Blaine had truly believed he would never see or hear from Kurt ever again. It was nothing short of a miracle that he was here now, at this non-wedding reception, holding Kurt in his arms and dancing slowly.

 _"I'm not gonna let you minimize this, Kurt."_

Blaine couldn't help it. As he sat and watched Kurt get dressed in the hotel room, he couldn't stop himself from saying what was on his heart. Helping Kurt with his jacket, he looked at him through the mirror and told him that regardless of how many times Kurt said what happened between them didn't mean anything, Blaine knew better.

It had been different once they'd gotten to the room. Earlier, in the Prius, it was all teeth and tongue and hands – rushed and needy with want, just any form of contact to be close to one another. Walking to the room, they'd played it cool and calm, like they were somehow sophisticated and older, able to separate the act from the feelings. Blaine had played along; Kurt wasn't the only one who could lie to himself.

But then, in the darkness, under the blankets, everything changed. Blaine nuzzled deeper into Kurt's neck, kissing and licking, enthralled with the sound of Kurt's breathing as he lay warm and pliant beneath him. Kurt gripped at Blaine's shoulder with one hand, tracing the other down his spine as he hooked one ankle over Blaine's, trying to pull him impossibly closer although Blaine was already pressing down upon him, their hips undulating against one another in a rhythm their bodies remembered easily.

"Tell me what you want," Blaine murmured into his ear before taking the lobe between his lips and suckling softly.

Kurt could have said anything. Blaine just expected him to give some sort of direction of who was to top or what he wanted Blaine to touch next. But Blaine felt Kurt's hand on the back of his head, tugging slightly to encourage him to move. Blaine followed, turning to catch Kurt's gaze. His heart skipped as he saw the depth of emotion in Kurt's cerulean eyes. The hand slid from the back of his head to cup his face. Both men stilled, the only movement being that of Kurt's thumb stroking over Blaine's cheek gently. It was then that Kurt answered and told Blaine what he wanted.

"You. Always, you."

 _"I'll meet you downstairs."_

Blaine took a few moments to himself after Kurt left the room. He _knew_ Kurt, better than a lot of people (including Kurt) gave him credit for. He would need a few moments to gather himself, and Blaine would give that to him. He wouldn't wait too long, however.

Reentering the ballroom of the hotel, Blaine caught sight of Kurt almost instantly, chatting away with a still angry-looking Tina. He wasn't sure what had been said between them earlier, but it appeared that it hadn't quite been settled yet. He smirked and shook his head, making his way over to the band and having a quick conversation with the leader.

Just as Tina walked away, Blaine sidled up to Kurt and slipped an arm around his waist. Kurt looked over at him out of the corner of his eye, giving him the same knowing glance he'd bestowed just before leaving the room upstairs. "Dance with me," Blaine whispered in his ear, already guiding Kurt toward the dance floor, smiling when the other man went willingly without missing a step.

They reached the floor just as the opening strains of the song Blaine requested began to play. Kurt looked at Blaine with a mixture of surprise and admonishment when he recognized the tune, but Blaine just slipped his arms around him and began to dance, holding Kurt close so he could sing quietly in his ear.

 _If he loved you like I love you  
I would walk away in shame  
I'd move town, I'd change my name_

 _When he watches you, when he counts to buy your soul  
On your hand his golden rings  
Like he owns bird that sings_

 _When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

 _The priest has said my soul's salvation  
Is in the balance of the angels  
And underneath the wheels of passion  
I keep the faith in my fashion_

 _When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, his voice tremulous.

 _I'm still in love with you  
[I'm gonna find a place to live  
Give you all I've got to give]_

Blaine meant it all. No distance, no mistake, no obstacle could change the fact that Kurt was the love of his life, and that he was Kurt's. Regardless of Kurt's words, his actions betrayed him time and time again. Blaine needed Kurt to know he was there, ready, waiting – still loving.

 _If I could break down these walls  
And shout my name at heaven's gate  
I'd take these hands and I'd destroy  
The dark machineries of fate  
Cathedrals are broken  
Heaven's no longer above  
And hellfire's a promise away  
I'd still be saying, I'd still be saying  
I still love you, still love you, still love you_

Kurt pulled back just enough to face Blaine. He looked like he was about to speak, but Blaine pressed a finger to his lips. He had to finish.

 _He won't love you like I love you  
He won't care for you this way  
He'll mistreat you if you stay_

 _Come and live with me  
We'll have children of our own  
I would love you for all time*  
If you'll only say you're mine _

_When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

 _When we dance_

The song came to a close, and as the others on the floor gave their polite applause to the band and the next song began, Kurt and Blaine stood still. Everything else around them was ignored. Blaine could feel his pulse pounding in his chest. Kurt was clutching Blaine's arms now, staring into Blaine's wide, hopeful eyes with a look that Blaine couldn't quite place.

Slowly, one hand moved from his arm to cup his cheek, just as it had done earlier upstairs. Kurt leaned in, pressing his warm lips against Blaine's, caressing them gently yet trying to convey something, Blaine was sure. He had laid his heart out for Kurt; now he needed to know his response. Their lips parted, and he opened his eyes to see the most beautiful smile on Kurt's face. His love then said the two words Blaine had been hoping for:

"Let's talk."

 _A/N: the song is "When We Dance" by Sting. (If you don't know it, please please please go look it up. It's beautiful.) I heard it the other day and somehow thought of this slightly canon-divergent story that gets our boys back together just a bit sooner. At the (*), I altered the lyrics – the original lines are, "I'm gonna love you more than life/If you will only be my wife," which I wanted to change for two reasons. One was the gender thing (Blaine would never refer to Kurt as his "wife"), but more importantly, I didn't necessarily want it to sound like another proposal. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
